


Братья Цзян

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, Gen, Humour, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Кто придет на выручку, если не брат?





	Братья Цзян

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MDZS: Jiang brothers ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499966) by dreaming-fireflies. 



На этот раз, помимо глав, от орденов на совете должны быть еще и лучшие ученики — такой вот мостик между поколениями. Новый обычай, и предложил его Не Хуайсан, неожиданно, хотя и с полным правом напомнив, как решительно те повели себя в Пещере Усмирения Демона.  
  
В этом году совет проходит в Облачных Глубинах, и Цзян Чэн вступает в их неземные пределы, сжав зубы и расправив плечи. Воспоминания цепляются за него, словно тени. Цзинь Лин, отправленный от ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, молча тащится следом. Взгляд его мечется — от земли к Цзян Чэну, от Цзян Чэна к земле — и незаданные вопросы так и витают в воздухе.  
  
Лань Сичэнь все еще не покинул уединения, а потому бремя гостеприимства ложится на младшего из Двух Нефритов. И в самом деле, Цзян Чэн замечает стоящего невдалеке Лань Ванцзи: облаченный в белоснежные верхние одежды, тот приветствует каждого входящего в зал гостя. С комком в горле Цзян Чэн ожидает увидеть рядом с Лань Ванцзи знакомые черно-красные одежды, волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, и беспечную ухмылку, которую ему приходилось терпеть все детство.  
  
Но вместо этого видит лишь еще кого-то в кипенных верхних одеждах Гусу Лань, с черным водопадом волос, собранных на макушке в полуузел и струящихся по спине. Этот кто-то приветствует гостя, и Цзян Чэн не видит его лица, но даже по манерам ясно, что это не он.  
  
Мир перед Цзян Чэном тут же окрашивается в кровь.  
  
Он почти не удивлен, что Лань Ванцзи взял себе второго любовника — с его-то удивительной, почти неземной красотой. Но любить другого после клятв в вечной верности и преданности? И позволить этому стервецу стоять рядом во время совета орденов вместо своего — хоть и не в меру глупого — спутника в познании Дао?  
  
Цзян Чэн не станет терпеть подобные бесстыдство и неверность.  
  
Расталкивая толпу («Дядя, погоди!..»), он прокладывает себе путь к этим двоим, и Цзыдянь на его пальце сверкает лиловым.  
  
— Лань Ванцзи, ах ты неверный ублю...  
  
Они поворачиваются к нему — оба — и Цзян Чэн давится следующим словом.  
  
— Ты пришел, — говорит Вэй Усянь, и на его лице вспыхивает улыбка.  
  
Все дело в этом проклятом белом, убеждает себя Цзян Чэн, глаз его дергается. Даже гребаный труп будет выглядеть утонченно в расшитых верхних одеждах, белых, словно свежевыпавший снег.  
  
Не подозревая о внутреннем смятении Цзян Чэна, Вэй Усянь делает шаг вперед и вскидывает руку, чтобы приветливо хлопнуть его по спине... но вдруг останавливается. Затем на глазах у Цзян Чэна опускает голову и поднимает кулак к раскрытой ладони в подобающем — таком невозможно подобающем — приветствии.  
  
— Глава ордена Цзян, — говорит Вэй Усянь.  
  
Лань Ванцзи тоже молча приветствует его в свою очередь. Лицо младшего Ланя как всегда бесстрастно, но сквозь ледяные черты проступает самодовольство, и кровь Цзян Чэна тут же закипает, а кулаки сжимаются сами собой.  
  
Они смеются над ним, вот что это такое. Гребаная шутка.  
  
— Какого черта, по-вашему, вы..  
  
— Дядя! — Цзинь Лин налетает на него сзади, меч то и дело бряцает, грудь ходит ходуном от напряжения. — Дядя, надо же предупреждать, когда уходишь, чтобы я... — При виде Вэй Усяня он осекается на полуслове, и глаза его удивленно распахиваются. — Ты! Что ты... Почему на тебе вдруг надето это?!  
  
Вэй Усянь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я пообещал Лань Цижэню, что ради Лань Чжаня буду вести себя примерно, а потом и оглянуться не успел, как перед советом на меня напялили этот наряд.  
  
О. Тогда про должное приветствие теперь тоже понятно.  
  
Взрывная злость Цзян Чэна утихает, и Лань Ванцзи осторожно касается поясницы Вэй Усяня.  
  
— Не стоило, — говорит он мягко.  
  
— Но я хотел, — возражает Вэй Усянь. — Ради тебя я готов терпеть безвкусную еду, четыре тысячи и девятнадцать — нет, уже двадцать два — безумных правила и даже бесконечные нотации Лань Цижэня!  
  
Он только что открыто оскорбил все устои Гусу Лань, но Лань Ванцзи поворачивается и смотрит на него, как будто Вэй Усянь пообещал достать ему с неба луну, и солнце, и каждую гребаную звезду.  
  
Безнадежный случай.  
  
Выдохнув через нос, Цзян Чэн резко отворачивается и шагает прочь, не собираясь становиться свидетелем надвигающейся тревожной сцены. А он еще подумал, что Лань Ванцзи заведет себе любовника, какое там.  
  
— Цзян Чэн! — кричит вслед Вэй Усянь.  
  
Цзян Чэн бросает на него взгляд через плечо — хотя и не следовало бы.  
  
— Спасибо, что защитил мою честь, — говорит Вэй Усянь, склонив голову набок. В уголках его глаз расходятся лучики смешливых морщинок.  
  
Сердце Цзян Чэна сжимается. Он уходит, не сказав в ответ ни слова, с Цзинь Лином по пятам, и думает внезапно, что...  
  
Сестра была бы довольна.


End file.
